Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures
Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and other Thomas Adventures is a US VHS/DVD release featuring one fifth season episode narrated by Alec Baldwin, two first season episodes, one second season episode, one third season episode and one fourth season episode narrated by George Carlin and one song. It was released as Christmas in the Beautiful Land of Thomas for Brazilian audiences and was released as Thomas' Christmas Party for Latin American audiences. Description 2000 VHS/2002 DVD: PEEP! PEEP! ALL ABOARD!!! Thomas and his friends would like to wish all of you a very Merry Christmas. In this special collection of both new stories and seasonal favorites, you'll experience first hand the joy and magic the holiday season brings to the Island of Sodor. In the All-New story "Snow", join in on the fun as Rusty tells the story of when Skarloey was up to his funnel in snow. Cheer on Thomas, Harold, Percy and Terence as they shovel out stranded villagers just in time for Christmas, and help the engines find Thomas just in the nick of time for the big Yuletide celebration. Happy Holidays!!! Episodes US # Snow # Thomas' Christmas Party # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree # Terence the Tractor # Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure # Special Funnel Brazil # Snow # The Christmas Party of Thomas # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree # Terence the Tractor # The Adventure of Thomas and Percy on the Mountain # The Chimney Special Latin America # Careful with the Snow # Thomas' Christmas Party # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree # Terence the Tractor # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure # A Special Funnel Song * The Snow Song Bonus Features * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree read-along * Connect-the-Dots game * Character Gallery Trivia * Some editions of the DVD came with a bonus CD sampler of Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms. It featured the following songs: *# Thomas' Anthem *# It's Great to be an Engine *# Really Useful Engine *# Let's Have a Race * Other versions of the DVD included a CD sampler of Thomas' Train Yard Tracks with different material. It featured the following songs: *# Winter Wonderland *# The Snow Song *# Come for the Ride *# Little Engines * In some advertisements, the video is called "A Christmas Wonderland & Other Thomas Adventures". * The back cover gives Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure its UK title. Goofs * The back cover only lists George Carlin as the storyteller. However, Alec Baldwin also narrated an episode. * The back cover said there were two new stories, but only Snow was new. * Christopher Awdry is not credited for Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree. * Like the Ultimate Christmas DVD, the description says that Thomas, Percy and Terence shoveled out villagers just in time for Christmas, but in the US version of the episode that it is referring to, it was Thanksgiving and not Christmas. Gallery File:Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandandotherThomasAdventuresVHScover.jpg|VHS cover File:Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandandOtherThomasAdventuresVHSbackcoverandspine.png|VHS back cover and spine File:Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandandOtherThomasAdventureswithWoodenRailwayJames.jpg|VHS with Wooden Railway James File:Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandandOtherThomasAdventuresDVDbackcover.jpg|DVD back cover and spine File:ThomasChristmasWonderlandDVDDisc.jpg|DVD disc File:ChristmasintheBeautifulLandofThomas.jpg|Brazilian cover File:ChristmasintheBeautifulLandofThomasbackcover.jpg|Brazilian Back cover File:Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandtitlecard.png|Title card File:Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDtitlecard.jpg|DVD title card File:Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu.png|Main menu File:Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu1.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu2.jpg|Episode selection File:Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu3.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu4.jpg|Song selection File:Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu5.jpg|Fun and Games menu File:Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu6.jpg|Read Along File:UltimateChristmasConnect-the-Dotsgame1.png|Connect the Dots File:UltimateChristmasConnect-the-Dotsgame2.png Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu7.png|Character Gallery Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu8.png Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu9.png Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu10.png Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu11.png Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu12.png Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu13.png Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu14.png Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu15.png Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu16.png Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu17.png Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu18.png Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu19.png Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu20.png Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu21.png Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu22.png Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu23.png Thomas'ChristmasWonderlandDVDmenu24.png TSSWebFun.png|Web Fun Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Latin American DVD releases